


[Podfic] Safe Distance by merripestin

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Docking, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Jossed, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Possessiveness, Romance, Shower Sex, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. The mother was apparently poisoned, the son seems to have killed himself playing Russian roulette. It's a murder and a suicide. Or is it a suicide and a murder? At least the case is distracting John from the fact that sex with Sherlock was probably a mistake right from the start.</p><p>    John will learn to cope, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Safe Distance by merripestin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684459) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



**Runtime 11:17:50**

I was seeking a good, long Johnlock fic that needed a podfic done, and a lot of people on tumblr recommended Safe Distance. I love this story! I can't believe I got to do it. I hope I did it justice.

This is a long podfic, with long chapters! So I've included a zip file of the chapters as individual mp3 files, as well as a single big mp3 file, in case they're easier for some players to wrangle. The m4b file has chapter stops every 30 minutes, as well as at the top of every chapter.

If you have problems with files, or wish for a different format, please let me know in a comment, and I'll be happy to oblige.

If you have recommendations for other stories in need of podfic, please let me know that too!

 

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/safe-distance-0)

Mediafire links:

  * [single mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f9shr9a7b2793rf/Safe_Distance_by_merripestin_-_Podfic.mp3) (387MB)
  * [zip file of mp3 chapters](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0zb3q68cx52c803/Safe_Distance_by_merripestin_-_Podfic_-_mp3_chapters.zip) (384MB)
  * [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zjw4p6msb33wn7a/Safe_Distance_by_merripestin_-_Podfic.m4b) (322MB)



 


End file.
